Treaty of Zurich (Standard Future Map Game)
The Treaty of Zurich is a conference being held to properly cease all military conflicts between the United States, Brazil, and India. United States' requests *Mexico shall be divided according to this map: *Central America shall be divided according to this map: *The Former Republic of Guyana shall be ceded by Brazil to The United States. *As compensation for these demands, the US shall pay 50 Billion USD every year for 10 years as war reparations to Brazil. *Brazil shall not be forced to pay any reparations *No ethnic cleansing shall be conducted by either side, but if they wish, people from annexed territories may move to what of their nation remains freely for 3 years. Brazil's requests * The United States and India will respect and recognize Brazil's claims on Iberia and it's sphere of influence on Latin America. * The state of Guyana shall be seceded to the United States for the proper price (as proposed by the United States). * The proper, unified state of Arabia will be created. * The First Nations of Canada will be internationally recognized as sovereign nations. * Orbital bombardment, of any kind, will be prohibited universally. * The League of Nations will be disestablished, and will be replaced by a new worldwide organization meant to bring about world peace and to resolve conflicts before they occur. * The Panama Canal shall become an organized territory of the United States, however, Panama will be a recognized sovereign nation. * Non Aggression Pact with both India and the United States that lasts 25 years. * Possibly more to be added. India's requests *Non Aggression Pact with both India and the United States for 20 years. *The First Nations shall remain apart of North Canada. *Mexico remains an independent nation, with occupation from any country an act of war under any circumstances, but a new government be instated by all three nations. That's all. (I wasn't really involved in the war until the latter portion). Final Terms * The United States shall annex Northern Mexico, however, the rest of Mexico shall be unoccupied by any means, and maintain its sovereignty, also, the Mexican annexation of most of Central America shall be seen as compensation for this (basically like Poland post World War II) * Belize, Guyana, and a 10 mile wide zone around the Panama Canal shall also be ceded to the United States, although it shall have to pay 500B USD in War reparations. * The First Nations shall REMAIN PART OF CANADA. (Solace, it is completely implausible for you do ask for their independence. If you want them to gain independence, Invade Britain.) * India, Brazil, and The United States shall not be permitted by international law to declare war upon each other, and this shall last for 23 years (averaged the two year amounts, and rounded to the nearest whole year.) * Brazil shall pay India 600B USD as war reparations. (Happy? You didn't say anything about India gaining anything. I shouldn't be giving you anything because you didn't demand anything. Yet, here I am, having to re-write this whole thing because it's all a pile of crap and the war would have never ended this early anyway and the only reason I, Ryan accepted to come was because Solace threatened me with the breakup of my country if I didn't, which is a complete violation of Moderator Rules.) * Orbital Bombardment shall be classified as a WMD and shall be banned for usage. * The League of Nations shall be disbanded and have a successor organization set up. * Brazil shall gain all nations of the Arabian Peninsula under their influence. Category:Standard Future Map Game